Facing up, facing out
by Misura
Summary: Yohji and Omi end up in the same club as Nagi who isn't too happy about that. Meanwhile, Crawford gets some disturbing visions. [Y/O, C/N]
1. Chapter 1

Facing up, facing out

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Crawford x Nagi [unestablished] Aya x Ken, Schuldich x Farfarello [established, both in background ; focus on Yohji x Omi], possible drugs, slight ooc-ness and fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 9th april 2003, by Misura

for Firekat, who hopefully won't mind the extra pairings apart from Yohji x Omi.

**********

"Nagi, I don't have to tell you your prestations recently were far below average. I expect you to improve shortly. This current situation is unacceptable. Do something about it."

With those words, Crawford turned his back on the youngest member of Schwarz and calmly walked away. Nagi kept his mouth firmly shut, knowing protests would only make things worse. On the inside though, he was torn between being angry and wanting to die on the spot.

A hand touched his shoulder, cautiously. All members of Schwarz knew what could happen if one touched a telekinetic too suddenly. 

"Don't take it too bad, chibi. He didn't mean it like it sounded."

"You're wrong, Schu. He meant it exactly as it sounded." Nagi replied tonelessly. He could feel the telepath pushing at his shields, trying to see what he was really thinking. "Stop that!"

Schuldich sighed and removed his hand. "Just ... don't get depressed over it, okay? You're doing fine. Crawford only took his frustrations at the failed mission out on you. Don't take it personal."

"It *was* personal." Very personal. And coming from Crawford ....

Schuldich hissed with annoyance. "It wasn't. Believe me. Nagi, please."

"Leave me alone!" 

Walking away in the opposite direction Crawford had gone, Nagi could hear the German muttering. Maybe he had meant well by his words, but it didn't make any difference.

"He hates me. He thinks I'm worthless. Why can't I be like he wants me to be?" Nagi asked the walls of his room. There was no answer, as usual.

*****

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Schuldich sighed, looking after Nagi.

"They both are." Farfarello remarked. "As well as oblivious to eachother's feelings."

"There must be something we can do."

"Like what?"

"Well, like getting them together. The two of us should be able to come up with something."

"No. I told you before. It's not right to meddle in things like this."

"And since when do you care about what's right?"

"Schuldich!" Farfarello glared at him. "If we meddle and mess up, it would be a disaster, for all of Schwarz. We have to let them work things out for their own."

"Let nature have its course uh?"

"That doesn't mean you can't try to cheer up young Nagi. Just don't try to push him."

Schuldich sighed. "You don't let me have any fun."

"No? So I shouldn't expect you to drop by later this evening?"

"I'm off to try and lighten up the chibi's mood." Schuldich grumbled.

Farfarello laughed. "I'll be waiting."

*****

"But Omi .... " Ken protested.

"Don't you dare 'But Omi ....' me, Ken-kun! You treat me like a child! It's demeaning."

"But ...."

"I'm eightteen, for crying out loud! Don't you think I can handle a little bit of responsibility?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what *is* your point, Kenken?" Yohji inquired, mixing himself into the argument. "That he'll be going to a club with *me*? Do you think I'm bad company?"

"No, of course not! It's just ... "

"Well? Spit it out, man!"

"I ... "

"Ken-kuuun!" Omi started to get annoyed rather than angry. 

"What's going on here? What are the two of you bothering Ken for?" Aya didn't say 'my Ken' but they could all hear it in his voice. Ken was his and anyone troubling him would get to deal with the wrath of Aya Fujimiya. Yohji took a short time to check if he and Omi really were in the right here, before starting to explain things.

"Omi wants to go clubbing with me and - "

"Ken doesn't want me to!" Omi cut in, throwing his best puppylook at the redhead. 

"I just told him to be careful!" Ken protested. "I did not say he couldn't go!"

"That's settled then. Omi promises to take care, Yohji gives his word to keep an eye on him and everyone's happy. Problem solved." Aya said, sounding as well as looking smug.

"A brilliant solution." Yohji purred, grinning at Ken.

"Oh, Ken-kun, I'm sorry I misunderstood and shouted at you! Of course I'll be careful! You know I always am. You shouldn't worry so much!" Omi beamed. 

"Great." Ken mumbled. 

__

Why couldn't Aya have supported me instead of them? I'm right in worrying, I know I am.

"Would you like me to help you pick an outfit for tonight, Omi?" Yohji asked, still smirking at Ken.

"No thank you, Yohji-kun. I think I already know just what to wear." 

"I can't wait to see it."

*****

"Why didn't you choose my side?" Ken asked indignantly as soon as Omi and Yohji had left the room. "I thought there was something between us!"

"There is. But that doesn't mean I'll support you when you're wrong about something, Ken." Aya replied calmly. Inside he was praying this would not turn into their first fight.

"What do you mean?"

Aya sighed. "Omi is an adult. He has the right to go out. You can't keep him safe forever. Besides, Yohji'll be with him."

"Ah yes, Yohji!" Ken snarled. 

Aya was slightly confused at this hostility. "What do you mean by that? Surely you don't think Yohji would be a threat to Omi?! They're friends."

"Yeah, and they would be lovers too, if Yohji had his way." Ken added bitterly. "Haven't you seen him, wathcing every little thing Omi does? Haven't you noticed how he touches him all the time, using all sorts of excuses? Are you blind?"

"No. Are you?"

It was Ken's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"Omi also watches Yohji." Aya explained patiently. "And touches him whenever he can. It's mutual, Ken. And I think maybe tonight they can both find that out for themselves. When it's just the two of them, without us hanging around." 

"I hadn't noticed that." Ken admitted. "Do you think I should apologize?"

Aya smiled softly. "I don't think that's necessary, no. Let's just give them some space, shall we?"

Ken nodded, returning a much broader smile. "Yeah. Let's do that."

~tbc~

Endnote : There will probably be less Schwarz in the next chapters, but Nagi's mood needed some explanations I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Facing up, facing out

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Crawford x Nagi [unestablished] Aya x Ken, Schuldich x Farfarello [established, both in background ; focus on Yohji x Omi], possible drugs, slight ooc-ness and fluff

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 15th april 2003, by Misura

for Firekat, who hopefully won't mind the extra pairings apart from Yohji x Omi.

**********

Not bothering to knock, Schuldich walked into Crawford's office. He knew he was supposed to go and cheer up Nagi a bit, but he had decided to vent his emotions on how Crawford was treating the young telekinetic first. 

__

All right, and maybe I'll try and drop a small hint we know about him and Nagi too. Can't hurt, can it? Stupid Farfarello with his 'no meddling in affairs of the heart'-attitude.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Crawford asked coldly, not turning away from the screen of his computer. "Don't you know you're supposed to knock?"

Schuldich said nothing, waiting patiently until the other man turned around to face him.

Crawford sighed. "All right, you have my attention. I'm warning you though - "

"What do *you* think you're doing, Crawford?" Schuldich interrupted. 

"Excuse me?"

"You're treating Nagi like dirt, like he's worthless, while in fact he probably saved our skins on that stupid mission. You know him probably better than any of us, and yet you still continue to do things like that to him. Are you blind? Or are you just plain stupid?"

"That's not - "

"Yes, it is. Both me and Farfarello noticed and we are neither blind or stupid."

"Maybe I was slightly annoyed at the faillure of today's mission." Crawford admitted finally.

__

Farfarello was right ; he's really stubborn. I'm not going to get him to admit to more than this.

"Tell him that, Crawford."

__

Tell him you *do* care about him, if you can't tell him you love him. He needs it.

"Was that all?" The cold mask was back in place, as if nothing had happened, no admission of guilt or uncalled for behavior had been spoken.

"Yes. That was all."

"Close the door when you leave." 

The sound of a door slamming shut could be heard through the entire house, from Nagi's room to the basement, where Farfarello sighed and shook his head, murmuring : "Stupid German".

*****

"Hey, Yohji, how does it feel to have to be the one waiting for your date to get dressed for once?" Ken smirked, noticing the tortured look on the blonde's face.

Usually Yohji was the one to be late, in the time he and Ken had gone out together (as friends, that is ; Ken had always had his heart set on Aya) and Ken enjoyed the opportunity to see Yohji in his uncomfortable position for once. Though he did wonder what took Omi so long.

"Want me to go check on him?" he offered generously. He could afford to be after all.

"No, no, if he stays away too long I'll go myself."

Ken shrugged, deciding to drop in at Omi's room anyway, if only to warn him to hurry up unless he really wanted Yohji to walk in on him. That should work nicely.

*****

Omi looked in the mirror and decided he did not like what he saw in there. Again.

"I'm hopeless, am I not? Whatever I try I still look like a child. I don't want that." he scoffed at his reflection, who scoffed right back. Someone knocked on his door.

"Omi? You all right? Yohji's waiting, said he'd come checking if you stayed in here too long."

"Eeeeep, thanks for warning me, Ken-kun. Maybe you could help me pick an outfit? I doubt if I could agree with Yohji's choice, though I'm sure he'd be more than happy to advise me."

Ken chuckled and entered the room, to stare in amazement at the clothes that were littered all over the floor. Usually Omi was a very tidy person, always admonishing Ken for leaving his dirty clothing on the floor instead of in the washing-basket.

Noticing his look, Omi sighed. "I'll clean up later. They just weren't what I wanted to wear."

Currently Omi was wearing a soft-green shirt and a dark-blue pair of jeans. He plucked at the shirt uncomfortably as he looked at Ken. "This isn't what I want to wear either. I look - "

"You look great in it, Omi." Ken said enthusiastically, only half-pretending for time's (and Yohji's) sake. "Really, you shouldn't be so uncertain of yourself."

"But- "

"This outfit," a solemn voice from the door stated, " looks good on you, Omi. Now go and have fun in it, instead of admiring yourself in the mirror."

Omi blushed. "I wasn't. I'm not vain."

"Aya was just joking." Ken reassured him, with much more certainty than he really felt. "Weren't you, Aya?"

"You should go now." the redhead repeated, ignoring Ken for the moment.

Omi bit his lip, then glanced at Ken who nodded encouragingly. "Okay then. I guess I'm never going to find the perfect clothing to wear tonight anyway."

Aya stepped aside to let him pass, then grasped Ken's wrist as he followed Omi out of the room.

"Have you forgotten Yohji isn't the only one who has an appointment this evening?" he inquired softly, watching Omi slowly descending the stairs.

"Of course not." Ken replied, feeling a bit embarrassed for doing exactly that. He could practically feel Aya smiling, knowing his lover had been too occupied with Omi's problems to remember.

"I'd never forget a date with you."

*****

"You sure don't look like you're old enough to go in there." 

Nagi smiled coldly and held up his fake ID. "I'm short for my age."

__

Wonder what the others would think if they knew I visit places like this. 

His ID was scrutinized in detail but he kept the smile on his face, knowing they would not be able to find anything amiss with it. He was far too good for that.

"Humph, all right then, you can pass. Enjoy your evening and don't cause any trouble." The man returned his ID, clearly galled he had to admit defeat.

__

You idiot! You have no idea what I could do to you, if I felt like it.

"Thank you." he answered politely. "I will."

The door opened and he walked in, eagerly giving himself up to the music and the lights.

__

Yes, let me loose myself, if only for a short time. Let me forget. I need it.

He didn't need alcohol or drugs to do that ; the environment was enough. He could drown in it, caring nor knowing about anything.

__

Or anyone. I don't need Schuldich's stupid 'medicine' to forget. I don't need anyone. I am alone, all by myself and I like it that way. I like it.

He kept repeating the lie in his head over and over, until that too faded into the noise of the crowd. Which was why he had come ; because no thought could survive in here, no matter how bitter.

*****

Omi, Yohji decided, was by far the best looking person in the whole of the place. He watched the boy, shifting nervously on his seat as someone a few seats further started a shouting-match with his neighbor.

He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. It was useless to try to talk to anyone in a place like this, so he didn't even bother. Omi returned the smile, still looking a bit uneasy.

Their drinks arrived, obliging Yohji to remove his hand to accept his glass. He did so regretfully, not noticing the brief look of disappointment that flashed over Omi's face.

*****

Midnight-blue eyes watched the couple at the bar, anger swirling in their depths.

__

How dare they! How dare they come here, invading *my* place of rest, showing off their happiness while I am so miserable! I will make them regret their arrogance...

Absent-minded he toyed with a small box Schuldich had given him. It seemed he would use its contents after all.

__

Only not quite in the way you thought I would, Schu. Though I'm sure you would approve.

*****

"I wasn't unfairly hard on Nagi." Crawford told his computerscreen, typing away at the report about their mission for their employers. "I just encouraged him to develop his powers a little more by practicing more often. I'm responsible for him so it's only reasonable for me to do that kind of thing. It's not like anyone else is going to do it. They're all too lazy to care. He understands I'm only trying to help him."

: That's rubbish. : his computerscreen replied. : And you know it. Jerk. :

*****

"Schuldich? Were you saying something?"

"No, nothing."

~tbc~

Endnote : It appears there will be more Schwarz in this than I had planned for at first.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing up, facing out

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Crawford x Nagi [unestablished] Aya x Ken, Schuldich x Farfarello [established, both in background ; focus on Yohji x Omi], possible drugs, alcohol, slight ooc-ness and fluff. (it's not as bad as it sounds, I hope, just want to stay on the safe side)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th april 2003, by Misura. part 3 of 5[?][may be more]

for Firekat, who hopefully won't mind the extra pairings apart from Yohji x Omi.

The names of the drink are produced from a dictionary (fake, in other words).

[ichigo=strawberry, hi=fire]

**********

Omi took a careful sip from the drink Yohji had ordered for him. It was called an 'ichigo daiquiri', which didn't really tell him what to expect.

It tasted sweet, but in a fruity kind of way, not like someone had just dumped heaps of sugar in a glass and then added some liquid to make it drinkable. His next sip was a bit bigger.

Yohji smiled, taking a sip from his own glass, which contained a yellow-red swirling drink. It looked fascinating, Omi noted, almost like some sort of moving painting. If the way Yohji was drinking it was any indication, his drink contained a lot more alcohol than Omi's.

"Do you like it, Omi?"

He nodded. "It tastes very good, Yohji-kun. Fruity. Like strawberries."

Yohji grinned. "That's what it's supposed to taste like, chibi. Unlike this stuff." He raised his glass again, shivering as he swallowed.

Omi frowned. "Why are you drinking it if you don't like its taste?"

Yohji shrugged. "I didn't say I didn't like it. It's just very strong. It isn't named 'jusu no hi' for nothing. Plus, it makes me relax. Fast. One shot of this and I can forget all of my problems for a while. I can have fun, without worrying if I'll get killed tomorrow."

Omi looked a little worried. He did not cherish the thought of Yohji forgetting about him. After all, the blonde *had* promised Ken and Aya to take care of their youngest teammate. 

He didn't actually need anyone to watch over him, of course, but ...

"Yohji-kun. You didn't forget giving your word to Aya-kun, did you?"

The prospect of having Aya being angry with him was more likely to make an impression than Ken, with whom Yohji bickered most of the time anyway.

"Omi," bright, jade eyes gazed into his own, showing not a hint of the fog connected with alcohol, "nothing in the world could make me forget you. Nothing."

Omi felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. It was definitely nice to have Yohji's attention all focused on him, even if it made him feel slightly uncomfortable too. 

*****

There were a lot of people in the club, more than enough for one none-too-tall person to go unnoticed if he wanted to do so. Nagi didn't have any problem at all to get close enough to where the two Weiss-members were sitting. Close enough to be able to empty the small box above Yohji's glass without anyone being the wiser.

__

Child's play. Now, enjoy your evening, Kudoh. I'm sure you will, though Tsukiyono will no doubt find things a little less pleasant.

Your own fault, that. Happiness is not meant to be for our kind of people.

It took me long to discover that fundamental truth.

With a satisfied smile, the young telekinetic melted back into the crowd again. The small box was tucked safely in a pocket of his jacket ; he'd get rid of it later.

*****

"Schu?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you manage to cheer the chibi up a little?"

"Not much. I gave him some of that medicine I always use when I ... you know."

"When you get caught up in your past again."

"Yes. It's only a temporary fix but it's better than nothing."

"Are you so sure about that? Crawford is not going to change that soon. If little Nagi goes off having nice fantasies because of that stuff, the reality when he gets back to it may hit him all the harder. Not to mention Crawford won't like it, if he ever finds out."

"Farfarello?"

"What?"

"I'm beginning to think I liked you better when you were just a raving madman."

"Schuuuu! You don't mean that, do you? It was you who changed me after all."

"Don't remind me. I spend three weeks in misery because of that."

"And, was I worth it?"

"I don't know yet. Kiss me again, will you?"

"Ask me nicely and I'll think about it."

*****

Yohji took another sip of his drink, not noticing anything of the added ingredient. The liquid burnt down his throat, like usual. He was pleased he had guessed right in thinking Omi would like strawberry-taste. Maybe later he could get the boy to dance too, if he was a bit more relaxed. Right now, Omi still looked slightly uneasy.

A new song was started, one he had often heard coming from Omi's room when the two of them were home alone and Aya nor Ken could complain about the noise. He rose with a grin, placing his half-full glass on the bar and grabbing Omi's hand.

"Let's dance." he proposed, making sure Omi could read his lips since it was unlikely his voice was audible over the music. A hesitant nod was his answer, accompanied by a smile.

__

This is going to be a pefect evening, I can just feel it.

The dancefloor was crowded, but somehow they found a spot where they could dance without risking to bump into other people. Though Yohji had no idea where someone who spent most of his time behind a computer would have learned to dance, he had to conclude Omi was rather good at it. 

__

Not as good as me, but lots better than Kenken ever was. I'm impressed.

*****

Nagi frowned. 

__

He left his drink only half finished. Did he notice something after all? 

He quickly surveyed the crowd, not seeing any sign of the two persons he was looking for.

__

Where did they go? Home again?

Because they had done here what they came to do?

*****

Crawford rubbed his temples. He had no idea what to do anymore. 

__

Is Schuldich right? Am I really wrong in not telling Nagi how much he means to me?

I thought he was wrong, that a person like him could never know anything about love.

I thought to him, love was just a game, fun to do but never serious.

Even when he did what he did to ... for Farfarello, I considered it nothing.

Children patch up their toys too after all.

And yet ...

His head started to spin, while the familiar sight of his office faded to black.

__

A vision. Great. Why now?

*blink*

__

Loud music, booming through his head.

Flashing lights, so bright they almost hurt his eyes.

People around him, pressing their bodies together, not touching him.

Then, a crash. Screaming.

He struggled through the crowd, towards the source of the commotion.

'Nooooo!'

Nagi's voice. 

Through the connection made by Schuldich to connect them all, he heard its cry continueing in his head, going on and on and on until it fell silent.

Silent forever. Dead.

As dead as the one person whose death Nagi had not been willing to cause.

*blink*

__

The boy's body was lying in an odd angle, his blonde hair spread around his head.

His blue eyes were blindly staring at the ceiling.

While people edged away from the body, looks of shock and fear on their faces, two single persons pressed forwards. One of them wore strange gloves on his hands, gloves with claws.

His brown eyes quickly took in the scene in front of him.

The boy on the floor .... his murderer kneeling not very far away, softly sobbing.

'Yohji ... how could you? What possessed you?' he demanded.

His companion was already on the move, his violet eyes cold.

The light gleamed on his katana as he raised it.

'You gave your word, Kudoh.'

A body fell to the floor.

And half of Weiss was gone.

*blink*

Two possible futures.

Two possible disasters.

__

There has to be an alternative one.

I have to find a way to make that one reality, instead of these.

Only later, when he was already sprinting down the stairs he realized he wasn't even angry at Nagi for leaving the house without notifying anyone.

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

Facing up, facing out

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Crawford x Nagi [unestablished] Aya x Ken, Schuldich x Farfarello [established, both in background ; focus on Yohji x Omi], possible drugs, alcohol, slight ooc-ness and fluff. (it's not as bad as it sounds, I hope, just want to stay on the safe side)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th april 2003, by Misura. part 4 of 5[?][may be more]

for Firekat, who hopefully won't mind the extra pairings apart from Yohji x Omi.

**********

The lights were bright, the music was good, the girl he was dancing with was pretty ... in short, he had everything he could have wished for. Except a small thing.

He could not remember how he had gotten here.

"What's your name?" the girl shouted in his ear, as the music changed and they walked to the bar.

He shrugged. "Who cares?" In truth he didn't know it himself.

She giggled. 

"Yohji-kun!"

A voice called out. He turned his head to see a blond boy, trying to get through, but hindered by the crowd. It seemed the boy was looking at him, but that was nonsense.

"Do you know him?" the girl asked.

"No. Never seen his face."

"Wonder what a kid like him is doing here."

"Yeah."

*****

"Schuldich, Farfarello, get up and come with me, NOW!"

Crawford accompanied his words by a bang on Farfarello's door which, he reflected sourly, would probably only result in hurting his hand since the door, like the rest of the irishman's room, was sound-proofed. 

__

But I need them! They were in neither of my visions. That might mean their presence is an important factor in what's going to happen. And what's the worst I may see by simply rushing in?

He opened the door. As his eyes took in the sight, he felt the blood rush to his head.

__

Oh well, at least they're still awake. 

"Could you two ... perhaps get dressed? Nagi is in serious trouble. I expect you in a few seconds!"

Thinking of something else he could do he ran to the livingroom.

*****

"What on earth was *that*?"

"Don't know. It *looked* like Crawford in a hurry."

"Strange. That's exactly what I thought I saw."

"Then either we are both hallucinating or he was really here."

"Shall we do as he said to find out?"

"Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do."

"Hey!"

Farfarello grinned.

"Hurry up, Schu. You heard him. We have to help the chibi."

Schuldich answered by throwing his shoes to his head.

Catchig them, the irishman laughed. Whoever it was that was threatening the young telekinetic, he or she would soon discover having picked the wrong person to mess with.

__

Though I can't understand why he wouldn't be able to take them on himself.

*****

The phone rang.

Ken snuggled a bit closer to Aya and pulled the blanket over his head.

The phone rang.

Aya mumbled something. His arm slid around Ken's waist, drawing him even closer.

The phone rang.

Ken moaned softly as his brains made some last desperate attempts to block out the sound. Beside him he could feel Aya stirring, also somewhere in between being awake and being asleep.

The phone rang.

A pale hand reached out and picked up the horn.

"Abyssinnian, you and Siberian have to come to the adress I will give you in a few moments straight away. The lifes of Balinese and Bombay depend on it."

The sound of that voice was enough to wake Aya up.

"Schwarz! What are you talking about? What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"There's not much time. Just do it. Why would I lie to you? What do you have to loose?"

Aya considered this for a moment.

"What's the adress?"

He wrote it down as Crawford dictated it to him, then hung up. He didn't care if Crawford considered him inpolite for not thanking him. For all he knew it could still be a trap.

He showed the note to Ken.

"Do you know this place?"

A nod. "Oh yeah. It's one of Yohji's favorite clubs. I've been there some times."

"Good. Get dressed. Omi may be in trouble."

Aya's eyes fell on his katana. 

__

Should I take it? If it is a trap I will need it, but it does attract attention.

Would Crawford lie, just to get me in a vulnerable position?

The answer to that was simple.

__

Of course he would. He works for Takatori!

Grabbing the sword, he said to Ken : "Don't forget your bugnuks. You may need them."

His lover nodded. "If you say so, Aya."

*****

"Now could you explain to me ... us what's going on?" Schuldich asked.

"And could you drive a bit more careful?" Farfarello added nervously.

"No and no. We don't have much time." Crawford replied, barely evading another car.

Black spots began to swim in front of his eyes. As he slumped forward in his seat, Schuldich cursed and took over the wheel. 

__

Why didn't he let me drive from the start? He obviously knew this was going to happen since he insisted I took the seat next to him, rather than next to Farf.

A good thing I know how to drive and where to go.

*blink*

__

A tall body, lying on a table. Blond hair disheveled, shattered sunglasses on the floor.

A small trail of blood, coming out of his mouth.

Eyes gazing blindly into nothingness.

'Always thought he would end up this way.' a redhaired person commented.

'You shouldn't talk like that, Aya.' his companion replied. 'He's dead and he was my friend.'

*blink*

__

'Leave me alone!' Nagi screamed. 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

The walls began to shake. Glasses shattered.

An invisible force lifted up tables and threw them around the room.

One of them hit a redhaired man who wore a bandana in his hair.

And killed him.

*blink*

__

'Brad, I ... I love you.'

'N-Nagi!'

*blink*

"We're there." Schuldich said. 

"Excellent." Crawford replied.

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

Facing up, facing out

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Crawford x Nagi [unestablished] Aya x Ken, Schuldich x Farfarello [established, both in background ; focus on Yohji x Omi], possible drugs, alcohol, slight ooc-ness and fluff. (it's not as bad as it sounds, I hope, just want to stay on the safe side)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th april 2003, by Misura. part 5 of 6[?][may be more]

for Firekat, who hopefully won't mind the extra pairings apart from Yohji x Omi.

**********

Ken glanced sideways at Aya as the two of them walked to the door of the club. A neutral observer might not have noticed anything wrong with the redhead. Ken however ...

"Are you okay, Aya? You look a bit ... ill at ease. Have you ever been in a place like that before?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ken." Aya bit back. "Of course I have!"

Ken said nothing, just stared.

"Well, more or less. A few moments only. I ... didn't like it." Aya admitted.

"Just stick close to me then, okay? If we loose sight of eachother, we will have to stay in there even longer, to search for eachother as well, rather than only for Yohji and Omi."

Aya accepted that rationalisation after a few moment, with a curt nod. "Let's go then."

_You had better been right about this, Crawford, or else I'll cut you to ribbons next time we meet._

_Not that I won't do that if I get the chance anyway._

_You're the enemy after all, no matter how nice and civil you may behave._

_We will only have your word that something terrible would have happened if we hadn't come._

_Convenient for you, isn't it?_

_No one can ever prove your warning was unnecessary._

_Because you know very well which buttons to push to get people moving._

******

Nagi watched amused as Omi tried again and again to get through the thick mass of people separating him from his beloved teammate. Lacking Nagi's gifts though, he wasn't very successful.

_You'll have to try harder, little Bombay. Much, much harder._

_I know you can. I know you will._

_Love can make people do strange things._

_Crawford ..._

Omi had managed to reach the bar. He was now slowly but steadily advancing towards the place where Yohji sat 'talking'.

With a girl, Nagi noticed with a smirk. How amusing.

_Sooo ... deep down inside you're still a ladies's man eh, Balinese?_

_Bet the Bombay kitten's going to hate that small discovery most of all._

_Still, wouldn't want him to reach his goal too easily._

A glass fell over, just as Omi walked past, splashing his clothes. 

"Hey, watch where you're going, kiddie! That was my drink you threw over just now." an angry voice shouted. Omi murmured an apology and continued his route. Unhindered by the owner of the glass it seemed.

_A pity. I don't want to alert him to my presence so I can't try the same trick again._

Omi reached Yohji. Nagi leaned forwards, intent on 'hearing' every word by reading their lips.

"Yohji-kun ... " Omi said, laying his hand on the other man's knee.

_A bold move, kitten. Think actions speak louder than words? In this place, you might be right._

_Not that being louder will help you in any way._

*****

_Yohji-kun ....it sounds familiar._

He looked at the boy. 

_I still can't recall his face though._

He brushed away the small hand that was lying on his knee.

_Does he want people to think we are ... we are ... close?!_

_He's a guy, for crying out loud!_

_Though his eyes are ..._

_And his hair is ..._

_Hmmm, soft lips too probably ..._

The girl, whose name he still hadn't heard since they had been interrupted in their conversation by this annoying boy, looked at him uneasily, as if she knew the way his thoughts were turning.

_No way! I'm not going to give up on a hot chick out of pity for some crazy kid, no matter how cute he happens to be. _

He gave the boy a rough shove.

"Get lost! I don't know you! All I want is that you leave me alone! Is that so much to ask?"

*****

*blink*

_A small body stumbled backwards, trying to regain its balance ..._

_... tripping, falling ..._

_A blond head hit the floor with a sickening smack and a snapping sound._

_Like something had been broken._

_A girl started to scream._

*blink*

_A small body stumbled backwards, trying to regain its balance ..._

_... tripping, falling ..._

_Strong hands reached out to catch the boy before he fell._

_'Omi!'_

_'K-Ken-kun! I'm so glad you're here!'_

_'Yeah, well, we ... AYA! NO! Don't - "_

_A girl started to scream._

*blink*

"Schuldich, you will clear Balinese's mind as soon as possible. Farfarello, you go with him. I will go and look for Nagi. Try not to be seen by Weiss ; I don't want to start a fight here."

"Spoil-sport!" Schuldich commented. "You want me to work myself in a sweat without any kind of reward? What do I get out of fixing up that stupid Weiss-kitten?"

"For starters, I will 'forget' you slipped Nagi those drugs." Crawford replied coldly. "Plus the sooner we're done here, the sooner you can go home and continue your ... previous activities."

Farfarello grinned. "Sounds like a very good reason to me, Schu. Quit whining, already."

Crawford shook his head as the two disappeared into the crowd.

_Will I ever understand them? Or Nagi, for that matter?_

_I want to, I try to, but somehow I never can._

*****

Aya's eyes quickly darted over the scene in front of him. His head had started to hurt almost instantly, assaulted as his senses were by the lights and the noise (he refused to call that kind of sounds 'music'). A hand tapped on his shoulder. Ken's.

"If we split up we can find them much faster. What do you think?"

He nodded in reply.

"All right, which side of the bar will you start on?"

He shrugged.

Ken sighed. "All right then, let's just toss a coin. Heads, you start off the far end, tails, I do."

The coin spun, fast at first then slower and slower and ...

*****

Crawford felt the future taking shape as one possibility vanished.

~tbc~


	6. Chapter 6

Facing up, facing out

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Crawford x Nagi [unestablished] Aya x Ken, Schuldich x Farfarello [established, both in background ; focus on Yohji x Omi], possible drugs, alcohol, slight ooc-ness and fluff. (it's not as bad as it sounds, I hope, just want to stay on the safe side)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th april 2003, by Misura. part 6 of 7[?][may be more]

for Firekat, who hopefully won't mind the extra pairings apart from Yohji x Omi.

**********

Omi, completely surprised by Yohji's sudden hostility -

__

It's as if he really doesn't know me anymore.

As if he has forgotten me.

If this is a nightmare, please let me wake up soon!

- stumbled backwards. Just as he was about to regain his balance, he felt his feet slipping away again, as someone bumped into him without even as much as an apology. 

__

Oh oh.

Strong hands caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Omi." A soft voice he would always recognize. He had never been happier to hear it.

"Aya-kun! I'm so glad you are here!" Now everything would be right again, wouldn't it?

"Omi. Where is Yohji? He was supposed to look after you."

"He - he's gone all strange. Like he can't remember me."

At the moment, Omi judged, it might not be such a good idea to inform the redhead that it had been Yohji who had caused him to nearly fall by pushing him.

"Schwarz!" Aya hissed.

Omi blinked. "Huh? What have they got to do with this?"

"Crawford called me ... us. Said that we should come here or something bad would happen. Probably one of that redhaired german's mindgames has gone wrong and caused whatever happened to Yohji. Now he wants us to clean his mess."

"You mean Schuldich did this to him?" 

Aya nodded. "I have little doubt to that. Yohji isn't *that* stupid."

Omi was both relieved and worried. Relieved because Yohji-kun hadn't been responsible for or aware of his own behavior so maybe he still had a chance with him, worried because he had no idea how bad his mind had been tampered with. 

*****

He lost interest in the boy as soon as he was swallowed by the crowd. There was a much more interesting person sitting next to him to look at after all ...

"Hey! Where's the girl?"

A man with long red hair was sitting in her place now. 

"Hi, Kudoh. Remember me?"

"No."

The man 'tsk'ed and leaned over to touch his forehead.

"Ah, I see. You would have gone back to normal anyway in a few hours, considering the low dose you took, but I guess I can speed up things a bit."

He felt a spider-like touch at the inside of his head. It felt ... uncomfortable. Intruding.

"Well," the stranger said, rising, "I gotta go now. See you around, Balinese."

An overwhelming dizziness made his head spun for a few seconds. Then ...

"Schuldich!" he jumped up, intent on not letting the telepath get away so easily. It was only then that he noticed the brown-haired boy standing in front of him with a furious look in his eyes. Whose fist was halfway to Yohji's jaw and about to connect.

__

Ken .... yay, I know his name. Lucky me.

He was still smiling as his body crashed to the floor after impact. It hurt a bit. In fact it hurt a lot.

*****

Nagi fidgeted a bit as the events unrolled themselves. Things weren't going as he had planned them. He had wanted to hurt Bombay and Balinese, true, but not to the point of endangering their lifes! He had only wanted to give them a taste of what *his* life was like.

__

Maybe I should call it quits.

Walk up to Bombay, tell him what's going on, help him to get Balinese home again ...

It would be awkward, but I don't want to be responsible for killing one of them.

If Crawford ever found out he'd never speak to me again.

He rose, only to be restrained.

"No." A calm voice stated. "You will not reveal yourself to Weiss."

"But - "

"They will be all right, Nagi. Don't worry. Drink this, it will help calm your nerves down a bit."

A glass was placed in front of him. If it had been Schuldich talking to him, he would have refused it, knowing all too well the kind of pranks the german liked to play. But this was Crawford ...

"I thought you didn't approve of alcohol."

"I don't approve of alcohol-abuse." Crawfor corrected him. "I don't approve of people coming home late at night while singing German songs no one understands in a loud voice."

Nagi took a sip and giggled. He could remember a lot of nights like that.

"This tastes nice. What is it?"

"Pine-apple juice."

*****

"Ken!? What do you think you're doing?!" Yohji shouted as he jumped up.

The soccer-player glared at him. "You have to ask me that? You gave us your word, Yohji!"

"And?"

"And YOU BROKE IT!" Ken screamed, about to explode with anger. "I saw you shoving him away with my own eyes, Yohji, so don't try to play innocent with me now. You deliberately pushed him away, even telling him to leave you alone because you wanted some privacy with a girl!"

Yohji frowned. Ken wasn't the kind of person who would lie or exaggerate. He wasn't drunk either, judging by the way Yohji had just been punched. So he had to be telling the truth ...

"I ... I ... "

******

__

: Balinese is himself again, with all those flaws and faults we have learned to love. : Schuldich informed Crawford. _: Siberian saw me, but I erased the memory, so he shouldn't be a problem. What do you want me to do now? :_

: You and Farfarello can take the bus home now. : the Oracle replied, his tone indicating protests would go unheard. Not that he really expected the telepath not to try ...

__

: But Braaaad! That may take us *hours*! Why can't we go in your car, all four of us? :

: If you hurry up, you'll catch the right one. Its number is 47 and you need to get out at the sixth stop. If you get out, just cross the street, take the first turn left then the second one. You'll be home a good two hours before us. :

Schuldich chuckled. There were times when it wasn't so bad to have a precog around.

__

: Okay. Enjoy your evening. I know I will. :

Crawford shuddered.

__

I could have done without *that* particular mental image.

*****

"Ken-kun! Stop it! It's not his fault!" Omi shouted, while he and Aya pushed through the crowd. 

Now that he had a clear purpose, Aya was back to his normal, cool self. Which meant people, however drunk they might be, instinctively moved aside when he came at them. Omi gratefully followed in his wake.

Ken hesitated.

*****

"Would you like to see the end of this spectacle?" Crawford asked.

Nagi considered, then nodded.

"You were wrong, you know." Crawford continued. "Bombay and Balinese both have a strong affection for the other, but neither of them knows. Tonight was their first night out together. Abyssinian and Siberian were hoping it would bring them to confess their feelings."

Nagi paled. "And I ruined it, didn't I?"

Crawford shook his head. "No. Wait and see."

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

Facing up, facing out

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Omi, Crawford x Nagi [unestablished] Aya x Ken, Schuldich x Farfarello [established, both in background ; focus on Yohji x Omi], possible drugs, alcohol, slight ooc-ness and fluff. (it's not as bad as it sounds, I hope, just want to stay on the safe side)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 21st april 2003, by Misura. part 7 of 7[final part]

for Firekat, who hopefully won't mind the extra pairings apart from Yohji x Omi.

**********

As the other memories returned, memories of things he could not imagine doing or saying, Yohji sank to the floor, grabbing a stool for support.

"Noooo." he wailed. 

"Yohji, look at me." a stern voice ordered him. He gazed up at Aya. Aya, who was for once not frowning or glaring at him but instead seemed ... almost friendly.

"Do you remember what you did?" the redhead asked.

"Y-yes. Only it wasn't *me* doing that." It sounded so silly, put like that.

"Liar!" Ken shouted. "Who was it then, your identical twin?"

Yohji shook his head. "No, no, it's true. Please, Aya, you have to believe me."

Aya regarded him coldly, showing not a hint of his previous sympathy. "Why?"

"Because I *love* him! I love Omi and I would never ever do anything to harm him! I'd rather be dead than do that! I dream about him every night! I can't think of anyone else! I love him!"

Aya allowed himself a small, satisfied smile. Then he stepped aside to reveal the person who had been standing behind him, hearing every word Yohji had just said. 

"Oh, Yohji-kun!" Omi exclaimed, storming forwards to fling his arms around Yohji. "I love you too! I knew you didn't mean all those nasty things!"

"Schuldich played one of his twisted mindgames with him." Aya explained to Ken.

"Hmmm, does that mean I should apologize for hitting him?" 

They looked at Yohji and Omi who were happily ignoring the crowd.

"Oh, Omi .... "

"Yohji-kun ... "

"Maybe later, if you really want to." Aya commented. "For now, let's just grab them and get home before anything else happens."

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea."

*****

"What will happen when they get home?" Nagi asked.

Crawford closed his eyes for a moment, then blushed. 

"Siberian and Abyssinian will go to Abyssinian's room to ... uhm do stuff. Balinese and Bombay will curl up on the couch."

"Oh."

"Would you like me to give you all details of Weiss' lovelife for the next week?" Crawford asked sarcastically, a bit peeked by Nagi's weak response. Precognition was not the easiest of Gifts to use after all.

Nagi shook his head. "No."

A short silence.

"Crawford?"

"Yes, Nagi?"

"Can you tell me if we have a future?"

"Who do you mean by 'we' ?" Crawford asked a bit nervously.

"Well, you, the Oracle, and me, the Prodigy." Nagi said softly, not meeting his eyes.

*blink*

_'I love you. Don't leave me.' A soft voice._

_'Never. Never.' Crawford whispered, pressing a small bloody hand to his cheek._

_A hand fell on his shoulder. 'Let him go, Crawford. We need you too.'_

_'I loved him, Schuldich. I loved him and I never told him.'_

_'I know. And I think he knew it too.'_

_'I failed. It's my fault he's dead.' He pressed back the tears._

_A hand gently stroke his hair. 'Hush. It's all right to cry, Brad. Just let go. Let it all go.'_

*blink*

_It hurt to move, to speak, to breathe even._

_He was lying on his back, staring up at the nightsky._

_'C-crawford?' a small voice asked._

_Footsteps came closer, until a face bended over his own, looking directly into his own._

_'What happened? Are you hurt?'_

_He tried to smile. That hurt too._

_'I'm fine.' he whispered._

_'No you're not, are you?' Nagi asked accusingly._

_'No. Sorry. I meant to tell you one day.'_

_'Tell me what?'_

*blink*

"Nagi?" 

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

"I shouldn't have asked that, should I?"

"I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you." Crawford repeated calmly.

"I love you too." Nagi replied, his voice just as steady.

"That's good to know."

"Yeah."

~OWARI~


End file.
